Scattered Dream
By: LegoMasterAJA (SuperGeekMan on the Lego Universe Wiki ). The Story can be found here . Prologue The lands scattered, divided, vulnerable. My people, crushed by the same fate the great hero faced. Only some of us survived. Only to have the pain of losing a loved one. This is the pain I feel. I can’t describe how it feels. My life is now a grain of sand, almost the same as others, but never truly the same. The only thing I have left are the promises I have kept. And a promise can’t be broken. At least, not like this... Chapter 1:The End Begins “It’ll be alright, June.” “Yeah! We’ll take care of you, through thick and through.” “And besides, you still owe me for getting you that necklace! Hahahahaha!” “Then let’s go!” These are the last words I heard from my friends before life as I knew it took a turn for the dark. It was the day of the Spirit Festival; the day where my tribe, the Nomava, honors the death of the First Builders in their sacrifice to save the first piece of imagination. That day, me and my three friends went to visit the festival. We decided to meet at the Spirit Gate where you have a shrine to one of the First Builders, who is also the creator of our tribe, Noma. I headed over there to meet my friends. I was the first there and unfortunately, the last. I met my friends and we decided to pray to the spirits. My oldest friend, Tammy, prayed for good harvest for the year. My other friend, younger than me, Will, wished for a lucky year. My last friend, same age as me and my “Polar Twin” as the tribe calls him and I, Mathew, wished for the love of his life to be revealed. But I wished for something different. I wished that my ceremony would be wonderful and joyful. The ceremony is the ceremony in which my tribe marks me with the seal of the 12. Each of the 12 represents one of the main First Builders: Agra-Builder of Hearts; Bora-Builder of Women; Maxek-Builder of Men; Strya-Builder of Dreams; Gogoga-Builder of Nature; Samra-Builder of Emotion; Monmasa-Builder of Gravity; Ayra-Builder of Art; Marque-Builder of Strength; Hanstra-Builder of Friendship; Noma-Builder of War; and Karende-Builder of Pure Imagination. The seal shows all the traits of the 12 First Builders. As we were praying, I randomly notice a ship passing by, heading towards the direction of the Nexus. I begged my friends to come with me to check it out. “Come on, there might be danger!” I pleaded my friends. “It’s probably delivering cargo. And besides, if you miss out on this ceremony, you will be banished.” Will piped up. “It’ll be alright, June.” Tammy assured. “Yeah! We’ll take care of you, through thick and through.” Will reassured. “And besides, you still owe me for getting you that necklace! Hahahahaha!” Mathew chimed in. “Then let’s go!” I agreed. But it was too late… Chapter 2:The Last Piece; Part 1 A loud boom spread through the land. A Gust of wind as fast as a rocket blew through the land. The wind was more powerful than a tornado. The blast made me fly backwards for a long time. Then suddenly, I black out. “Wh..ere..am….I?” I grunted as I rose up from a pile of rocks. I stood up and slipped down a pile of rocks, hitting the rock hard ground. I stood up again and walked forward until my blurry vision cleared. Then I looked forward and saw land. But when my vision cleared even more, I finally saw it. All around me, the land was split into small floating chunks. I looked down and saw the purple energy, dark and menacing. “Ohhhhhh……” A voice moaned. “Elder?” I asked as I looked around. “Huh, Elder!!” “Come here, my child.”The elder coughed. “Yes elder, what do you need?” “I need you to take my staff. Keep it, for this is the last relic of our kind.” The elder pointed out to the right of me. “It will serve you in time, my child. Chuuuhhh! Chuuuhhh!” “Please elder, Don’t leave me!” I screamed. “It is time for me to move on and be with Noma-Chuuuhhh, chuuuhhh, chuuuhhh! So long….m-my…..child…” “Elder, no, please!!! I don’t know what to do! I can’t do this by myself!!!! ELDER!!!!!!” I cried. The tears stained my cheeks, and dripped to my knees. I stood up and sobbed until I felt somewhat better. “Rest in peace, elder…” I said as I left. I walked on, and as I walked, I started to wonder what happed to Mathew, Tammy, and Will. “I hope they’re ok…If I made it out alive, they should have…” I walked on until I reached a small planet with a rocket. I decided to test to see if it worked and sure enough, it did. I hopped inside and blasted away from the chunk of land. I watch the land, seeing small chunks of land and the big chunks of land, all covered with the dark purple glow. I slowly drifted off into the distance, leaving the land I once knew. I landed a while later in search of water. But my search lead me to nowhere. I kept searching in hope of something. Chapter 2: The Last Piece; Part 2 I explored the land, only to find piles and piles of rock. The land was so empty that it was just a giant piece of floating rock. I decided to look elsewhere. I took the newly found rocket and left the planet chunk. I drifted off again into the unknown. I flew for about a few miles when I was dazzled by a small spark of light. I landed on the land chunk where the light came from and checked it out. “Ahhh, could it be? Am I seeing things?” II asked myself as I stared at the light. I saw just a tiny spark of pure light. Only it wasn’t just light. It was the final shard of Pure Imagination. I picked it up and recited a prayer. “The spirits of the Nexus are the guiders. The guiders seek the balance of life. Oh spirits, balance the scales of life and all!!!” I yelled the prayer. Just as I finished, the piece of imagination glowed a pure blue light and the light grew and grew. The light flashed and rose into the air. Then it came straight at me and my vision whited out. Chapter 3: The Truth of Pure Imagination; Part 1 I regained my vision and a flash of light hit my opened eyes. I shielded my eyes and saw that I am was not on that planet chunk anymore. I was standing in the middle of a grassy field full of green. “WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!!!!” A voice boomed from the distance. I decided to go check out the issue in the distance. I ran until I saw a field full of people dressed in purple. Or at least that’s what I thought. As I continued running, my sight on them became clear. “Those aren’t people.” I grunted. These creatures had claws with two blades. They wore backpacks and were colored with a purple glow. The glow made them look even more menacing than what they were originally. “HELP!” The same voice screamed. “WHERE ARE YOU!?!?” I questioned. “BY THE MOB OF MAELSTROM!! HURRY!!!!” I I took out my elder’s staff and jumped in the mob. I counted about 20 of these creatures. I then began to swing my elder’s staff like a sword, slashing at the enemy hitting 3 per slash. As I finished my first slash, the staff changed forms into something unexpected: a long sword. “Whaa? Hmf, let’s GOOO!!!!” I agreed with the staff, lunging towards the enemy. “Huh, huh, huh…done…” I sighed in relief. “How did you do that?” a stranger asked. “What, the staff?” I replied in question. “Yeah. How did you get pure imagination? “What?” Chapter 3: The Truth of Pure Imagination; Part 2 What’s Pure Imagination again?” I remembered. It a little bit ago but it’s weird. I completely forgot.” “Ok, how did you get here?” The stranger asked. “I remember staring at some kind of light and then, here I am.” “Ok. I think I know what happened. Pure Imagination can sometimes have infinite power. In that case, memories are used to keep it infinite. So when your staff transformed, you used the Pure Imagination that you somehow have and lost the memory of your past. Wait, do you remember anything of your past?” “I remember the spirit festival, Will, Mathew, and Tammy. I was praying and then a big loud boom happened.” “Did you say Spirit Festival?” “Yes. Why?” “Hmmmmm…..I need you to come with me. We need to go to Max. He knows all about the past.” “Why??” “Just to prove my theory…” Me and the stranger wandered the land. While he looked like he knew where he was going, I didn’t know a thing. Everything was new to me. The nature, the landscape, the people, and more importantly: the weird purple creatures. But I knew all my unanswered questions will soon be answered. We continued for a little longer until we reached a house. Though, it wasn’t much of a house. It was more like a mansion. The stranger told me to wait outside while he spoke to who I guessed was the owner of the esteemed house. I was then motioned by both the owner and the stranger into the mansion. I hesitated, but went inside. Inside, the house was filled with books, rare items in glass cabinets, luxurious furniture everywhere, and a fountain in the corner of the foyer. I was led into a study filled with piles of books and stack of paper. The owner went to a desk in the corner and sat behind it. “So tell me, Ms…” The owner wondered. “Ms. Garcham. But I prefer June.” “Ok, June. Tell me, what did you do before you came here?” The owner asked. “I didn’t come here by force, and I don’t even know. All I remember was that I was at the Shrine of Noma, praying, before my ceremony at the Spirit Festival.” I complained. “Spirit Festival? Hmmm, let me check my book…” The owner mumbled. He went through the pile of books on his desk. He then moved from his desk and went to a shelf in the other corner. “Ah ha, there you are!” The owner exclaimed. “So?” The other stranger asked from the opposite corner. “What is it?” “Tell me again, June, did you say Spirit Festival?” The owner asked in a soft voice. “Yes. Why?” I replied. “If that is true, then that means…” The owner drifted off. “What?” Me and the other stranger said in unison. “…It means you came from 200 hundred years in the past…” Chapter 3: The Truth of Pure Imagination; Part 3 “What do you mean 200 years in the past?” I questioned. “The book says that the last Spirit Festival was held the same day as the Crux Planet’s explosion.” The owner said. “Explosion? Who caused it?” I asked again. “A guy by the name of Baron Typhonus. He grew mad during his search and when they finally got there, he summoned a creature of pure chaos.” “But that still doesn’t explain how I got here.” I complained. “Pure imagination has strange properties. It can do almost anything. Like in your case, transform a weapon.” “June, where did you get that piece of Pure Imagination?” “I remember finding it on a floating piece of land after that explosion. Why?” I wondered...